Anthonie II Schetz
Spain | branch = Army of Flanders | serviceyears = | rank = | unit = | commands = Governor of 's-Hertogenbosch (1589–1629) Governor of Leuven (1635) | battles = *'Eighty Years' War' **Siege of 's-Hertogenbosch (1601) **Siege of 's-Hertogenbosch (1629) **'Siege of Leuven (1635)' | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = (1) Barbara Karremans (2) Maria van Malsen | relations = Conrad III Schetz (brother) Lancelot II Schetz (son) | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Anthonie'''Sometimes spelled Antonie, Antoine or Anthony '''Schetz (1564,Other sources give 1561 and 1572. Antwerp - 1640 or 1641, Brussels), was a military commander in Spanish service during the Eighty Years' War. He was baron (and from 1637 count) of Grobbendonk, lord of Tilburg and Goirle, Pulle and Pulderbos, and Wezemaal. He was the military governor of 's-Hertogenbosch until the town was lost to the Dutch in 1629, captain of a cavalry regiment, and a knight of the order of Santiago. Life Early life The youngest son of Gaspard II Schetz and Catharina d'Ursel, of the noble Ursel family, and the younger brother of Conrad III Schetz, Anthonie was baptised in Antwerp in August 1564. His parents had 21 children in total, eight of whom survived to adulthood. His father was from the Schetzenbergh family, a German patrician family from Schmalkalden, and was the chief banker in Antwerp, financing several merchants who traded to Russia and Brazil, including his own brothers Melchior and Balthazar. Gaspar was also banker to Philip II of Spain, giving him a political role and making him a leading figure in the Antwerp of the second half of the 16th century. In 1637 Baron Schetz was created 1st Count of Grobbendonck.Mémoires du comte de Mérode d'Ongnies: avec une introduction et des notes, 1665 (Mons, 1840), n129. Marriages In 1582 Anthonie married Barbara Karremans and after her early and childless death in 1604 he remarried to Maria van Malsen, daughter of Hubert van Malsen and heiress of Tilburg, a lordship in Goirle that through her father Hubert had been made allodial by paying the asking price of 8,000 guilders to outbid a previous lord from the related Van Haestrecht family – a century earlier it had been loaned to Joanna, Duchess of Brabant. This marriage made Antonie lord of Tilburg and Goirlie and after 1629, when 's-Hertogenbosch was handed over to the Dutch Republic, Schetz recognised the Republic as their owner and overlord. Schetz and his second wife had seven children:Jean-Charles-Joseph de Vegiano, Nobiliaire des Pays-Bas et du Comté de Bourgogne, vol. 4 (Ghent, 1870), p. 1745. #Lancelot, 2nd Count of Grobbendonck, and later governor of Limburg, who would marry Marguerite-Claire de Noyelles #Marie-Florence, who would marry Charles de Cottrel, Baron of Bois-de-Lessine #Agnes-Robertine, who would marry Jacques de Cottrel, Baron of Bois-de-Lessine, younger brother of her sister's husband Charles #Charlotte, who would marry Frederick de Gulpen, lord of Waudemont #Jeanne-Marie, who would marry Alard-Florent de Ruville, hereditary marshal of Luxemburg #Godefroid #Isabelle-Claire-Eugénie (died 1709), who would become abbess of La Cambre. #Ignace Schetz de Grobbendonk, 11th Bishop of Ghent (1679–1680) 's-Hertogenbosch As a Catholic, Schetz joined the Catholic side and by 1589 was governor of 's-Hertogenbosch. Under his leadership the city fought off two attempts at capture by Maurice of Nassau, in 1601 and 1603. Leuven He is best remembered for his command of the Spanish army's successful defence of Leuven against an overwhelmingly superior Franco-Dutch force in 1635. Ancestors Notes and references Category:1564 births Category:1641 deaths Category:Barons Category:Dutch people of the Eighty Years' War (Spanish Empire) Category:House of Ursel Category:Dutch military commanders Category:People from Antwerp